According to the CDC, although preventable, tooth decay is the most common chronic disease of children aged 6-11 (25%) and adolescents aged 12 to 19 years (59%). Also 28% of adults aged 35 to 44 have untreated tooth decay. A bacterial biofilm called plaque that develops on teeth contributes to tooth decay and gingivitis. However, plaque can be removed by brushing at least once a day for two minutes and preferably twice a day and therefore prevent or mitigate tooth decay. Atlin T and Horecker E., “Tooth Brushing and Oral Health: How Frequently and When Should Tooth Brushing be Performed” Oral Health & Prevention Dentistry, 2005 3 (3): 135-140. Additionally, research shows that children continually miss the same areas during brushing which leads to isolated buildups of plaque on certain teeth. Accordingly, more important than the length of time of brushing, is the efficacy of the tooth brushing. Additionally, dental health education only has been shown to generally only have a small and temporal effect on plaque accumulation. Atlin T and Horecker E., “Tooth Brushing and Oral Health: How Frequently and When Should Tooth Brushing be Performed” Oral Health & Prevention Dentistry, 2005 3 (3): 135-140. Furthermore, many toothpastes incorporate fluoride with promotes the regrowth of tooth enamel to prevent cavity formation. According to the American Dental Association, the compliance with tooth brushing is quite low. For instance, only 49% of men and 57% of women brush their teeth twice a day.